John Lennon
John Winston Lennon, better known as just John Lennon was an ENglish musician who gained much fame in the 20th century, John was born on October 9, 1940 in Liverpool. He eventually joined a band called the Quarrymen, which eventually evolved into the band known as The Beatles. The Beatles became the most commercially succesful band in the history of popular culture. Lennon worked a lot with PaulMcCartney; another member of the group. Eventually The Beatles started to make more song about social issues like the Vietnam War, and therefore Lennon is seen as the face of a generation. The group fell apart by the end of the decade and after that Lennon began his solo career, producing the critically acclaimed albums John Lennon/Plastic Ono Band and Imagine, as well as iconic songs such as "Give Peace a Chance".He remained a popular figure with a rebellious nature, and he spread his ideas through his music,writing, drawings, films and interviews. Controversial through his political and peace activism, he moved to New York City in 1971, where his criticism of the Vietnam War resulted in a lengthy attempt by Richard Nixon's administration to deport him, while some of his songs were adopted as anthems by the anti-war movement. After his marriage to Yoko Ono in 1968, he changed his name to John Winston Ono Lennon. Lennon disengaged himself from the music business in 1975 to devote time to raising his infant son Sean, but re-emerged with Ono in 1980 with his new album, Double Fantasy. Crazed Beatles and Catcher in the Rye fan, Mark David Chapman, shot and murdered John Lennon on December 8, 1980. Lennon was posthumously inducted into the Songwriters Hall of Fame in 1987 and into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame twice: as a member of the Beatles in 1988 and as a solo artist in 1994. In 2002, a BBC poll on the 100 Greatest Britons voted him eighth, and in 2008, Rolling Stone ranked him the fifth-greatest singer of all-time. As of 2012, Lennon's solo album sales in the United States exceed 14 million units, and as writer, co-writer, or performer, he is responsible for twenty-five number-one singles on the "U.S. Hot 100 chart". ERBoH Bio Peace, brothers and sisters, I'm John Lennon, singer-songwriter and one of Beatles. As The Beatles, Ringo, George, Paul and I made some beautiful music together. We started with teenybopper songs like "I Wanna Hold Your Hand" that drove the girls on "The Ed Sullivan Show" wild. Then we met with a guru in India and we started making weird and trippy songs like Yellow Submarine and Maxwell's Silver Hammer. After The Beatles broke up I went on to a solo career. I became a social activist for peace with the beautiful, inspiring, love of my life, Yoko Ono. Man, she really is everything to me. Sadly, a disturbed man obsessed with the book "Catcher in the Rye" asked for my autograph, then shot me. But as my amazing wife said after I died, "John loved and prayed for the human race. Please pray the same for him." Peace.